Jasdevi/History
Previous Incarnations First Bondom The first two apostles sharing the name of Bondom Chapter 187, Wisely states that there were 13 original apostles. There are 13 apostles on the depiction. fought alongside their fellow Noah 7000 years ago. Adam lost his battle against the heart of Innocence causing the great flood and forcing both Bondoms to take refuge in the Noah's Ark. The couple brought forth one or several children either with each other or with the other Noahs. They became two of the ancestors of humanity. During 7000 year, Bondom's memory reincarnated from human to human. Bondom seemed to have been one being at some point for each of their incarnation. Chapter 187, There are only 11 characters behind the earl of millennium. Previous Bondom The previous tenth and eleventh apostles were killed by Nea D. Campbell, the fourteenth apostle, about 35 years ago. History According to the song they intone, Jasdevi was born as a single baby. He was apparently chosen from birth by Bondom for in their cradle, one became two: Jasdero and Devit.Volume 11, Chapter 103, Page 98-99 The so-formed twins grew up and they are implied to have faced some social difficulties with regular humans and even rejection due to their difference.Volume 11, Chapter 105, page 136 At some point they completely awakened as Noah and joined the Noah Family. Plot Edo and Asian Branch arc Devit and Jasdero are first seen when they meet up with Tyki Mikk near Edo, Japan as they search for the target the Earl of Millennium assigned to them, Cross Marian.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 21 The three decide to head to Edo to meet up with the Earl, Jasdero pulling Devit and Tyki in a rickshaw, and as Tyki taunts them about losing Cross three times, Devit similarly teasing Tyki about not being able to kill Allen, Jasdero accidentally runs over Skinn Bolic with the rickshaw, Skinn quickly recovering and joining Devit and Tyki in the seats.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 77, Page 22 When the four meet up with the Earl, who explains some of the history of Noah's Ark, Devit notes that it's ironic that humans and the Noah have the same birthing place. The Earl then asks about their missions, which makes Jasdero and Devit cringe.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 29 The four then accompany the Earl to Edo to meet up with the Exorcists, Jasdevi teasing Tyki again about another mission he's been assigned to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 36 When the Earl angrily reminds Jasdevi of their own target, they become meek and apologetic.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 38 Devit and Jasdero attempt to join the fight when the Earl orders an army of Akuma to attack the Exorcists, but the Earl sends them after Cross, instead, fearing he might be after the Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 182 When the Earl explains that, before he died, the Fourteenth passed on his skill of piloting Noah's Ark to a new person, the twins conclude after a belated moment that it might be Cross and agree to go after him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 184 They arrive at where Cross had been, though, to find him gone, a rooster wearing his hat in his place.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 54 Noah's Ark arc After the death of Skinn Bolic, Devit and Jasdero meet up with Tyki and Road Kamelot, the four unable to stop crying because of their Noah-inherent familial sympathy and the twins' mascara running.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 8 After the four spend a moment reminiscing, Tyki asks the twins about their mission, and when they don't answer immediately, Tyki assumes they weren't able to find him, which makes the twins explode with anger. A thick stack of bound paper falls out if Devit's coat and Road picks it up and questions them about it, Jasdero admitting that it's a stack of bills Cross left for them to pay. As she looks over the bills, Road realizes who Cross' apprentice (Allen Walker) is and tells them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 12 Infuriated, the twins intercept Allen, along with Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Arystar Krory III, Chaozii Han and Lero, and begin attacking Allen with their guns.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 19 Jasdero asks Allen if Cross will come to save him if they take him hostage, to which Allen answers with a blunt, immediate "No", amusing the twins to no end. Devit then tells Allen to hope that Cross trained him well enough to survive.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 23 The twins fire first a ball of ice, and then a ball of fire at Allen, confusing him about the exact nature of their powers, and when Lavi and Krory intercede to try to help Allen, the twins seem to use their guns again to make the attack that had been thrown back at them disappear, Lero thinking to himself in the face of the Exorcists' confusion that the guns the twins are "using" aren't even loaded.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 31 Lero, who is the Earl's golem, then demands to know why the twins aren't out looking for Cross, making the twins "fire" their guns at him and answer that they'll hunt Cross down after they take out their anger on Allen for Cross pinning them with his debts, much to Allen's horror.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 33 Jasdero and Devit angrily inform Allen that they plan on taking the debt (100 guineas or $20,000 in modern day USD), to which Allen responds by telling them that they debt they have to pay is "chicken feed" and that his master is a "devil" who they should expect to give them money problems, making the twins burst out laughing before they attack.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 36 Allen fights back and seemingly delivers a harsh blow to the twins, who turn into dolls just before Allen realizes that he seems to have purple paint splashed across his eyes. Calling this ability "Trick Glasses", the twins put the paint on the others, as well (even Lero), taunting them invisibly while they aim their guns at them without the Exorcists knowing.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 41 The twins knock the key that will get the Exorcists onto the next room from their possession, making the illusion that the floor is strewn with similar keys before they begin attacking again,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 47 first with several fire attacks and then with a "Green Bomb" of goo, hitting Allen from behind. Krory then throws Allen in Jasdero and Devit's general direction, hitting them only to have them dodge when he attacks, himself, managing to rip out some of Jasdero's hair.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Pages 54-55 Jasdero becomes distraught by this, which distracts both him and Devit long enough for Krory to find them again, both of them barely managing to dodge when he attacks. Krory chases them, luring them into Allen's range, and Allen, acting on Krory's instructions, manages to catch them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 59 The twins, in response, use their "Grudge" and escape, leaving Allen and Krory to struggle to fight it while they capture Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 101, Page 72 When Allen, angered, tries to attack them, the twins summon an "Earl" to fight him, and as Allen struggles to keep up with it, Lero triumphantly and silently notes to himself that the twins' powers allow them to manifest their simultaneous thoughts.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 101, Page 77 As Allen fights the fake Earl, Lenalee begins to struggle within her prison, managing to kick Jasdero and punch Devit,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 102, Page 80 and when Devit pistol-whips her in response and tells her they have no chance of winning, Lenalee angrily tells him that Allen will "kick their bratty butts".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 102, Page 87 Just then, Lavi finds the real key, which makes the twins' "Trick Glasses" disappear, and, with the twins visible again, Allen and Krory punch them both.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 102, Page 91 Enraged, the twins begin singing an eerie song, the room around them warping in response to their power, and when they shoot one another in the head with their guns, their shadows merge and their bodies begin to evaporate.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 103, Page 102 Then, out of the smoke, a figure attacks Krory violently, sending him flying and making him slam into a bookshelf with enough force for a lot of the blood in his body to spray out behind him. The smoke then merges into the twins' joined body, Jasdevi.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 103, Page 107 Jasdevi attacks Allen, first, planning to turn his body into a bomb to blow up the now opened exit,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 103, Page 110 then Krory intervenes and saves Allen. Jasdevi tries to attack around Krory and Lavi as they gather to protect Allen, and when Krory and Lavi continue to intervene, Jasdevi first delivers a harsh punch to Lavi's face, then pierces Krory's body with his hair. Krory is then attacked in the same manner as Allen first was and was sent flying into another bookshelf.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 104, Page 119 When Jasdevi continues to outmaneuver the Exorcists, Krory grabs him and urges the others to go on ahead and leave him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 104, Page 123 By the time Jasdevi has managed to free himself from Krory's grasp, the others have already fled,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 104, Page 128 leaving Jasdevi to turn his attention to fighting Krory. Picking up a flask Krory has thrown at him, Jasdevi tastes it to see if it isn't human blood (having been taunting Krory about his vampire-like appearance) and is disgusted to realize that it is Akuma Blood.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 105, Page 135 Jasdevi taunts Krory over this, calling him a freak and surmising that the others left Krory behind to be rid of his "freakish" presence, to which Krory responds by noting that Jasdevi must know what it's like to be considered a freak. Enraged, Jasdevi attacks and attempts to crush Krory,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 105, Page 140 but Krory survives and delivers a harsh blow to Jasdevi, who realizes that Krory can boost his power and heal by consuming the blood of Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 105, Page 145 As he and Krory continue fighting, Krory managing to break Jasdevi's hair,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 106, Page 157 Jasdevi steals Krory's final flask of Akuma Blood and drinks it so he can't use it,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 107, Page 173 then locks Krory in an Iron Maiden,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 107, Page 179 noting to himself when Krory almost escapes before, seemingly, dying, that he was "one serious freak". Jasdevi then attempts to leave to go search for Cross again, but before he can leave Kroy's blood drains from his body and forms a humanoid body that attacks him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 108, Page 19 though Jasdevi doesn't initially realize who his attacker is. Once he does, Jasdevi prepares to fight back, but Krory's blood form shoves its fist into his stomach and draws Chomesuke's blood out of his body,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 108, Page 22 and Jasdevi's body starts to suffer from Innocence poisoning from an earlier attack.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 33 They continue fighting, exchanging blows that cause the room to warp around them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 36 The last attack weakening him too much, Jasdevi heads for the exit and sits on the ledge, then breaks back into Jasdero and Devit, who both fall backwards through the doorway.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 109, Page 39 Third Exorcists arc Some time later, Jasdero and Devit are shown to have recovered and physically matured, seen welcoming Wisely to the Noah Family with several other new members.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 108 They then head to Russia with Toraido to intercept and fight with General Winters Socalo's unit, consisting of Krory, Miranda Lotto and Third Exorcist Kiredori.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 Seed of Destruction arc After Socalo is forced to kill Kiredori when the Alma cells in her body drive her mad, Devit taunts the Exorcists, telling them that Yu Kanda has managed to make the Noah within Allen (Nea Walker) awaken. Searching for A.W. arc As Apocryphos leaves a beaten Kanda and Timcampy, Jasdero and Devit appear and attempt to lock him in a large coffin only for Apocryphos to break it easily. They then shoot his head off and mock him for having his guard down not thinking the Noah were keeping an eye on him. They introduce themselves and has a large monster rise up from where Apocryphos's head was and have it materialize as the twins prepare to fight him. Later they report to Fiidora that together with Sheril and Maashiima they successfully captured Apocryphos and ask for Tykki's assistance.D.Gray-Man, Volume 25, Chapter 219 As Tyki and the others are very late, busy to look for the Earl, The twins have fun imitating Sheryl's face with the creature they created to capture Apocryphos. D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 25, Special Thanks Wisely disappears through the ark and prepares to head to the twins to help them and take care of the catch of the day as they are still waiting for Tyki. References Navigation de:Jasdevi Category:Character Subpages Category:History